Blue (SuperWhoLock)
by KarrineGenesis
Summary: Deidra has had a tough life. When she gets transported into her favorite show, Sherlock, she thinks her life of abuse has finally been left behind. Except it's not just Sherlock. There's a female Doctor, a pair of hunters, she's a Time Lady, and there's an evil Queen of Time. And they need her help to stop the Wolf. Master x OC x John, Dean x Fem!Doctor x Sherlock, Rose x Castiel.
1. Loneliness Gets Dispelled By Detectives

**Chapter 1**

**Blue Loneliness Gets Dispelled By Detectives**

**New story, yes, sorry dudes!**

**_Quote Of The Chapter - "A bridge of silver wings stretches from the dead ashes of an unforgiving nightmare to the jeweled vision of a life started anew."_**

Alone. Alone. Always alone. Never together, always alone.

It hurts to be alone.

Alone… Sherlock says alone protects him.

The loneliest people are the kindest…

The saddest people smile the brightest…

The most damaged people are the wisest…

Oh god…

And all the Gods, and all the worlds began colliding on a backdrop of blue…

~Blue lips… Blue veins… Blue, the color of our planet from far far away…~

Sherlock looked up sharply when John walked into the door. "Where were you?"

John cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"We have a client." He pointed to the black haired woman lying on the couch, asleep. She had sweaty so-dark-black-it-was-blue hair that curled slightly, and she was clothed in a black jacket, grey sweatpants, and her face was badly bruised, blood leaking into her clothes. And she was deathly pale.

"Wh-who is that?!" John exclaimed.

"No idea. She was on the doorstep. The door rang, I found her when I opened the door. There isn't anything else to say."

"Wha- Yeah there is something else to say! What are we going to do with her?!"

"Talk to her. Your yelling has awoken her."

Sure enough, the girl sat up, wincing, and looking at them with hesitant purple grey eyes, whimpering upon seeing them.

"Oh god, I've gone insane."

*About an Hour Ago, Deidre POV*

I really wasn't sure why I had trusted the book I had been sent. It wasn't really an untrustworthy looking book, really. But seriously, I've never got sent… anything before!

My name is Deidre. It means sorrow. My nickname is Dei, like day. My name means sorrow because my mother went insane when she was pregnant with me. She died birthing me. So now they call me evil… It hurts me, yes, but… I never actually felt sad for my mother. I mean, I've never met her, how could I feel sorrow for the woman who went insane, who never said she loved me anyways.

So anyways, now to where I am at the moment. I was tracing my hand over the sides of the pages on the side, looking at the dark blue cover.

And my favorite color is blue.

I looked to the note again. 'Open this book so you can be happy. Open it soon…'

I swept my hair back, being careful to not to hurt my injuries further.

I shivered hard, and opened the book.

As black engulfed me, I welcomed the relief it brought, wishing to god the note would grant me that wish.

I don't want to be alone anymore.

*Back to Now, Deidre POV*

I took a shaky breath and looked at the 2 main characters of my favorite show, Sherlock. "Where am I?" I finally managed to whisper, watching the 2 carefully.

Sherlock watched me, deducing like a son of a female dog.

"My name is Deidre. I go by Dei." I watched as John got this realization look on his face and said, "I'm John, John Watson."

When Sherlock didn't speak, John added, "And he's Sherlock Holmes."

I looked to Sherlock again, and he looked about to speak.

But I interrupted him. "What's wrong? Is there something happening?" Silence met her question, then John said uneasily, "We just finished a case- oh sorry, we're detectives- and we found a very expensive jade pin."

The Blind Banker. Ok, got it. And in their life, there's cases in between the episodes, correct? So I'm correct in my assumption I don't have to go straight to The Great Game, even if it's my favorite episode.

I've seen every episode. Up until that last one that looked like it was done, but then Moriarty came up and… well, did you miss me?

"Miss Deidre, what is your last name?"

Don't have one, but what would he say if I told him that? So, random name.

"Renato." Am I freaking serious? That means reborn; to rise again. I almost went with another name that meant new beginning.

Sherlock's eyes narrowed slightly, and he vaulted into the deductions. "Miss Renato-"

"Dei."

"…. Dei. You appeared on our doorstep. Your hair is in a disarray, you look to have been beaten-," I flinched at that. "-and you recognized us when you awoke. Now, who are you exactly? Oh, there must be something I've missed. You don't carry yourself very high, judging by what you're wearing and how you're slouching, and also how you are looking at me. You have massive intellect in there, but it is clouded by partial insanity. You were bullied in school because the other kids didn't like someone younger than them smarter. You are 24 years old, and you don't get any exercise- no, scratch that, you run away from people a lot, judging by how your muscles are shaped. You don't like being surrounded by a lot of people, but hate being alone. And…" He hesitated then.

I couldn't tell what he thought, but I stared, tucking my long fingers underneath my chin. Deidre Renato.

I have to remember that last name.

*3rd Person*

Sherlock stood and walked to the kitchen. "Come on, John."

John gave an apologetic smile to Dei and followed Sherlock.

"What should we do?" Sherlock asked him, genuine bewilderment shining through his eyes.

"She could rent 221C. We could help until she gets money."

Sherlock cocked an eyebrow. "How did you know she didn't have money?"

John swallowed and looked down. "The same way I know she was abused. I deducted it."

"_You made a deduction._" Sherlock corrected, teeth gritting.

John blinked and looked up at him. "What?" Sherlock ignored him. "We can pay for her until she gets a job and enough money to pay for it herself." Sherlock thought for a second. "I don't want her to pay us back." He said impulsively, louder than before.

John stepped back, eyes wide. "I wasn't going to say that." Sherlock looked out towards Dei. She had brought her knees up, hugging them to her chest and seemed to be reading a book.

*With Dei*

She was confused. More than confused. She was afraid she had gone insane.

Dei looked over to her bag- Oh, it came with her! - and rummaged through it.

What? It was swallowing her hand! Her arm, up to her shoulder before her fingertips lightly grazed the bottom. She blindly grabbed something and pulled it out.

It was that damn book again. Now, in gold letters on the front read Deidre Renato. She still kind of wanted to know why she chose that last name.

She opened it and read the line slowly, drinking it in.

"A bridge of silver wings stretches from the dead ashes of an unforgiving nightmare to the jeweled vision of a life started anew."

The rest of the page was blank, but there looked like grey smudges of almost words not yet written there.

Sherlock swiftly sat on the chair across from her, and John was downstairs speaking to Mrs. Hudson.

"Would you like to help me with a special job?" She went silent, so he continued. "Would you like to put murderers into jail, kidnappers off the streets, and rapists into holes in the ground?"

Dei swiftly nodded, not needing another coaxing.

She'd do it. She would always say yes.


	2. New Stuff, New People, New Enemies… Ish

**Chapter 2**

**New Stuff, New People, New Enemies… Ish.**

**Ok, so I was going to write the whole story and then put it up, but that didn't seem to happen, so I decided I'd just make sure to push myself to write it. Reviews fuel me, and you can help with the story, dudes.**

**_Quote Of The Chapter - "Maybe friendship can't begin until someone chooses you. But... that doesn't mean you don't get to make a choice too. You can't do that...unless you know who they are. And they can't choose you...until they know who you are."_**

Mrs. Hudson listened to Dei's story, albeit how vague it was, from John and bit her lip. It was a sad story, and made her want to cry, and 221C was the basement…

"$50 a month." John blinked in shock.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. No one wanted that flat anyways."

Upstairs, Dei and Sherlock were having a heated… argument? Sort of.

"If you really cared about my secrets, you would try and make a _deduction_." Sherlock said to her, and Dei scoffed.

"Oh please, you can't possibly think I can do that. Who do you think I am?"

"Smart. And partly insane."

"More than partly, my dear. I said yes."

"You got me there."

"The Great Game."

"What?"

"Nothing." Dei wanted him to know, wanted to tell him. That wasn't going to happen.

She didn't want to ruin everything.

John finally came to the room.

"Dei! We, uh, got you a flat."

"Oh?" John nodded. "221C."

"Oh." She said, partially flatly, then she said in excitement, "Oh, 221C, that's under you!" She grinned at John and stood. A bit too fast, and she quickly gave a pained noise and held her side.

"Oh, we should get you checked up. Do you have a change of clothes?" John asked, quickly helping her to sit back down. She breathed shallow for a few seconds, then took a deep, shaky breath and said, "Yeah, in my bag."

As John checked Dei over, Sherlock stood and went to his phone, quickly sending a text to Mycroft, asking for furniture and clothing for 'a new friend'.

He immediately got a call from Mycroft at his choice of words.

"Who is it?"

"A woman. She appeared on my doorstep, hurt, so John and I got her flat 221C. She doesn't have much money, or clothing, and I don't want her to sleep on the floor of the basement flat."

Mycroft stayed quiet. Then, "Alright, I'll see what I can do." And he promptly hung up.

Sherlock turned and went into the room and quickly turned around, a light blush dusting over his cheeks.

Dei had been half naked on her top half, only in a bra, and John was prodding her ribs.

"It's alright, Sherlock. I really don't care if you see me partially naked." Dei said teasingly.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, and Sherlock grabbed it.

"Lestrade has a case for us! Oh, and it's exciting!" Sherlock turned to them, momentarily forgetting the embarrassment of before.

Dei was zipping her jacket up over her new sky blue shirt.

She had on pale yellow shorts to her knees, and her eyes shined in happiness. Underlying pain and slight depression was hidden deep inside them.

"Alright! Who has been delightfully interesting?"

*Crime Scene, Dei POV*

Oh god. Oh god. Everything looks so different. I can see things like Sherlock does in the show, and there's a whole mind palace inside my head!

Well, I've always had a mind palace, but it's like someone else went through it and deleted stuff unneeded, organized everything…

And I'm freaking making deductions.

You heard me right.

_Deductions._

"And we got a good thing, don't know if I'm gonna see you again…"

I hummed this old song in the taxi, ignoring the weird looks John and Sherlock gave me.

"I know what's on your brain, you probably hope it never would end…"

I grinned slightly.

"She like them boys with the big ol' chains  
>Ride around town in the big ol' Range<br>I knew her when I rock big ol' chains  
>Now the little nigga doing big ol' things<br>Would you look at that, I came back for it  
>Just to give it to ya, like you asked for it<br>Man that thing in them jeans too fat for it  
>It rebounds so I caught off the backboard<br>I told her, baby girl come he-"

"**_SHUT UP!_**" Sherlock yelled suddenly.

I jumped slightly, then laughed at his outburst.

I pulled out that blue book tat and opened it.

On the next page after the line from before was another quote.

There was words on the other pages, but they were unreadable.

Just like this line should have been unreadable…

I licked my lips and read it out loud slowly. "Maybe friendship can't begin until someone chooses you. But... that doesn't mean you don't get to make a choice too. You can't do that...unless you know who they are. And they can't choose you...until they know who you are."

"What?" Sherlock asked sharply,

I closed the book slowly and put it away.

"The quote."

They kept asking questions, but I ignored them and decided to pull out my phone.

It's a pretty decent phone, I bought it by myself. It's a Huawei Vitra, and it's pretty good. Not a flip phone, thank god.

I seem to be thanking god a lot…

"Your phone numbers?" I asked, which shut them up. Finally.

After they gave me the numbers, I started to sing again.

I had decided on a rather depressing song, How by The Neighbourhood.

"How could you tell me that I'm great? When they chewed me up, spit me out, pissed on me… Why would you tell me that its fate? When they laughed at me, every day, in my face…"

The taxi stopped.

Fucking finally.

"It's time to meet your Detective Inspector!"

We stepped up to the tape, and Sally Donavon stood, looking me over. She gave an almost disgusted look to me, then looked to Sherlock with a stronger look. "Freak."

"Trollop." I stated after.

All of them looked at me, surprised. Then Sally glared at me venomously.

"What the hell did you just call me? Who are you?!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I called you a slut. And I'm someone who still hasn't had consensual sex!" That caused everyone to look over at us. Sally had stepped back, eyes wide, and Sherlock blinked, looking at me with those big blue eyes, and then there was John. John, choking on his own spit.

I brought out my ear buds and stuck them into my phone, pressing shuffle.

As Wires by Athlete came on, I followed Sherlock into the crime scene.

Lestrade heard. I could see it in his face. Everyone heard. I had been too loud. But I hated Sally anyway. She hated me to, I could tell. But now she took pity on me.

Damnit.

I walked inside and quickly realized why this was exciting.

There was no body, and blood smeared on the wall. Hair littered the floors. Words made of blood was written on the wall.

"Rebirth. Friendship." The subjects of the past 2 quotes.

Under it was another word. "Pain."

"This note was signed to the reborn girl." Lestrade said. I could read his lips. I quickly grabbed the note and read it.

"People are afraid of themselves, of their own reality; their feelings most of all. People talk about how great love is, but that's bullshit. Love hurts. Feelings are disturbing. People are taught that pain is evil and dangerous. How can they deal with love if they're afraid to feel? Pain is meant to wake us up. People try to hide their pain. But they're wrong. Pain is something to carry, like a radio. You feel your strength in the experience of pain. It's all in how you carry it. That's what matters. Pain is a feeling. Your feelings are a part of you. Your own reality. If you feel ashamed of them, and hide them, you're letting society destroy your reality. You should stand up for your right to feel your pain.

Are you doing good, sweet Rebirth? Does it hurt a little less? Oh sweetheart, you are a key element in my plan. Erase all the pain till it's gone, my dear. Only trying to help. Because we need your help.

To The Reborn Girl. Sorrow Rebirth."

I stepped back, and took a good look around the room.

I ripped the ear buds out of my ears. "There is no case. The hair is synthetic, to match mine. The blood is O negative, stolen from a hospital. This is just a message." I turned the note to the back.

He had signed it- yes, I believe it is a he, as Cyril Crow Wood Ytrairom.

No, no, they.

Master Crowley Moriarty.

You have got to be kidding me. I didn't get sent into Sherlock…

I got sent into SuperWhoLock!

I whipped my phone out and searched SuperWhoLock.

Yes! I was connected to my world's internet! Plus theirs, it was asking which world's internet I wanted to use at the moment.

Wow, this is actually pretty awesome!

*3rd Person*

Sherlock didn't like her deduction, but it was true. All of it. Someone was looking for her.

She stuffed her phone back into her pocket, and swiftly turned to leave.

They waited a few seconds, until, "She's not coming back, is she?" John asked, realizing she was doing the same thing Sherlock did when it was John's first case.

"This is what it's like to get left behind? I don't like it. I'll try not to leave you anymore, don't worry John." Sherlock stated, turning to leave as he beckoned John.

"What are we supposed to do?" Lestrade asked.

"There isn't anyone to arrest! You put it as a cold case and wait for him to strike again."

"Seriously?"

Dei sent the taxi to 221 Baker Street and slowly went inside, expecting someone or something to pop out. She opened 221C, which was filled with furniture now and clothes in all different sizes were hung in the closet.

"I've been waiting for you to get here!" She turned in shock and fear to see the Master, the just about dead one with the frosty hair, sitting on her chair.

"I… we need your help." The Master suddenly looked younger, so innocent, so frail… so scared.

Dei sat on the couch, and looked at him, fingers curling under her chin.

"Of course I would help you. I've always loved you, Crowley, and Moriarty." She wasn't lying. Then again, she hadn't met a character she hadn't liked at least a little bit. Except Sally Donavon. She _hated _Sally Donavon.

"Which Doctor?" The Master looked confused. "What?"

"Well? 9? 10? 11? 12? Fem Doctor, quite possibly?"

The Master looked like he understood, and said, "The Doctor regenerated from the Doctor with me on the Vailant, to a female ginger."

Dei smiled. "Sounds delightful."


	3. Hunters, Detectives, and Aliens, Oh My!

**Chapter 3**

**Hunters, Detectives, and Aliens, Oh My!**

**Female Doctor played by Kimberly Whalen. She wears a long pea coat that goes to her ankles, only buttoned to the waist. Underneath she has short shorts with a long white shirt almost completely covering them. She also wears a bow tie, and neon green shoes. She flares her coat like the 12****th****Doctor flares his shirt, and her catchphrase is Asambe. It means Let's Go in Zulu. Just like Allons-y means Let's Go in French.**

**Quote of The Chapter:****_ "What if evil doesn't really exist? What if evil is something dreamed up by man, and there is nothing to struggle against except out own limitations? The constant battle between our will, our desires, and our choices?"_**

The Doctor hated having Dean Winchester in the Tardis when it was flying.

_Teleporting_. Jeeze, it's very different than a plane.

He didn't have to scream every time they took off.

Sam was an amazing companion, on the other hand. He seemed to actually understand the problem the Doctor was going through, being a chick.

"Doc, where are we going now?" Dean asked her, looking up from his computer. The Doctor shrugged. "Would you like to go meet Sherlock Holmes? I mean, 21st Century Sherlock. He lives in another universe. But this universe is easy to get through."

"You mean to tell me Sherlock Holmes is real? And in the 21st century?" Sam asked, eyes wide.

"Yes." The Doctor said, then stopped what she was doing, hands inches away from the controls.

"Promise me you'll never forget me." Sam looked up sharply at this, and Dean inhaled sharply.

"Because if I thought you would, I'd never leave." She swallowed hard, then quickly took to flying the Tardis.

Dean gave that that god awful shriek of his.

"Baby…" The Doctor grumbled, laughing as she danced around the console.

Even as fear curdled in his stomach, Dean couldn't help but notice that the Doctor was beautiful when she laughed. He knew that Sam never noticed. Sam had never developed a crush on an alien. Especially one that had previously been a man. Except the Doctor had been born a girl. Her people had ripped out her other incarnations and replaced them with men.

Dean never liked listening to the Doctor's past. It always made him sick to his stomach when she would relapse into her memories, singing random songs or murmuring stuff she had said back then.

One of her favorite songs was Afraid by The Neighbourhood, which was ironic on a good day, and depressing on a bad day.

"Alright, through those doors, a really great friend of mine!" Sam quickly made his way to the door, excited, and Dean hung back slightly.

He watched the Doctor fly through the door, in those bright green shoes of hers. The first time he saw them, he had commented on how they could never hide with her in those shoes. She had yelled at him, "Neon is cool!"

Dean followed and immediately closed the door, it was always his job for some reason. Oh yeah, he always watched the Doctor leave.

Dei looked up sharply at the sound of the Tardis materializing, then back to the Master.

"Are you the only one here?"

The Master stood. "Well… yes, Crowley and Moriarty are back at the hideout…"

"But they can materialize at any time, alright." Dei stepped toward the Master, and licked her lips slightly.

Then she grabbed the Master's face and kissed him.

The Master's brain shut down at that, for a few seconds he didn't do anything. Then his hands rested on her hips, pulling her closer.

She winced in pain and pulled back. "What's wrong?" The Master asked, curiosity and a soft undertone of worry leaking through his voice.

"I still have wounds- scars." She looked away, then said softly, "I'm sorry." And ran out, flying up the stairs and throwing the door to 221B open with a bang.

She stopped to see Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, a ginger female, Sherlock, John, and the Tardis. The people were conversing- not anymore because of her sudden intrusion.

She stared, then said, "I fucking ship you guys."

"Who?" Sam asked, confusion in his face.

"Love triangle. DeanxFem!DoctorxSherlock. OMFG best triangle ever! I wonder who you'll end up with, Doctor!" The Doctor turned red.

Dei giggled slightly. "You guys are dorks."

The Master paced in front of Moriarty and Crowley, frowning slightly. "She kissed you?" Crowley asked again, blinking in shock.

Moriarty was thinking this over again.

"Yes! She asked if you were there, then she grabbed my face and kissed me! My whole brain died for a second, then I kissed back. But she pulled away… said she had wounds, scars…"

Crowley leaned forward a little. "Really…"

"Oh, boys!" All 3 paled, and turned to see the one woman they didn't want to see. Ever again.

She had dark red hair, and light grey purple eyes. She gave a toothy grin, her canines sharp like a wolves.

The Wolf Queen of Time, Aoife.

"This is getting fun, isn't it? Really fun!" She suddenly was in Crowley's face, and he jumped backwards, inhaling sharply.

She had turned serious, glaring straight into the demon's eyes.

"Fun, right?" She growled. Before Crowley could answer, she turned away from him, walking to the wall, dragging her hand slowly along the crack on the wall. "A crack in time…" She flicked her hand off quickly, and turned to them again. "Boys, you brought a person out of another universe. Why?"

Moriarty stood. "For help."

"Oh help? Help?! HELP?!" They flinched at her yell. She seemed to console herself, and she briskly walked away.

"Boys, I know we're not friends, but don't get on my bad side~!" She sang to them, slamming the door after her.

Castiel didn't like falling. It felt like inertia laid eggs in his stomach while dizzy and nausea danced in his head.

But the worst part was when he crashed into the ground.

Rose saw a trench coated figure in her yard. You read that right. And it wasn't the Doctor. Or TenToo.

Especially since TenToo was de- no, she couldn't think of that. It always made her cry.

Anyways, Rose opened her door slowly and stepped out into the biting wind, running quickly to the body on her yard. She quickly checked his pulse, and when she felt a heartbeat, she let out the breath she was holding in a sigh of relief. She quickly dragged the body into her house and set him onto the couch.

She took deep, tired breaths once the man was on the couch, and gave a scream when he sat up quickly, then relaxed when he looked at her. Those blue eyes…

"Please help me find the Doctor."

Aoife was bored. It was a dangerous thing when she was bored. She could cause anything to happen when she was bored.

Anything at all.

"Rick, please find me the 11th Doctor. I have a paradox to create."

Dei sat down on the couch, grabbing the book from her pocket and giving it to Sherlock.

He read it out slowly, "What if evil doesn't really exist? What if evil is something dreamed up by man, and there is nothing to struggle against except out own limitations? The constant battle between our will, our desires, and our choices?"

"Aoife is evil though, right?" Dean asked.

Dei suddenly stood up.

"Oh god, I can see all of it…" She held her head, and John quickly stepped to her, holding her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern awash on his face.

"I can see everything that is happening at once… the Master, Crowley, and Moriarty being threatened by the wolf queen, she wants 11… Castiel fell into Rose's world!"

"Cas?! Where are they?!" Dean cried.

"Rose…?"

The Doctor sounded so broken when she said that, but then steeled her face.

"We have an adventure to go on."


	4. Just Tell Me This A Little Slower

**Chapter 4**

**Just Tell Me This A Little Slower**

**Ok, so I put the story up. Yes, I lied to myself and didn't wait till it was finished. I am so sorry, I'm so very, very sorry.**

**Quote of the Chapter: **_**I **_**_cannot exist without you - I am forgetful of everything but seeing you again - my Life seems to stop there - I see no further. You have absorbed me. I have a sensation at the present moment as though I were dissolving... I have been astonished that Men could die Martyrs for religion - I have shuddered at it - I shudder no more - I could be martyred for my Religion - Love is my religion - I could die for that - I could die for you. My creed is Love and you are its only tenet - You have ravished me away by a Power I cannot resist._**

Dei looked around the Tardis in almost awe, than looked to the Doctor. "It's smaller on the outside." The Doctor pouted when she said that.

"That's not exactly the saying…"

Dei felt a tug in her pocket, where the book was, then a soft voice said in her mind, 'Wait until you're there to read it.'

'Tardis?' She asked in her mind. 'Yes, sweet Dei.'

Dei twirled slightly. "Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls! We'll be a perfect family…"

Dei suddenly had an urge to drive the Tardis, and she let it take over, not completely in control. "When you walk away, is when we really play, you don't hear me when I say, Mom, please wake up. Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis."

"What?!" Dean suddenly snapped up, nearly falling off of the chair.

"No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens, don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen. Places, places, get in your places, Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces. Everyone thinks that we're perfect, Please don't let them look through the curtains." Suddenly the Tardis touched down.

"Where are we? How do you know how to fly the Tardis?" The Doctor asked, shock evident in her face.

Dei smiled at her and tapped her nose, then turned to the door. "I have no idea where I took us, but I like the excitement."

Sherlock stepped towards the door and opened it. As the others crowded around the door, Dei stayed behind the group, and started to sing again.

"Picture, picture, smile for the picture, Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister? Everyone thinks that we're perfect, Please don't let them look through the curtains."

The others finally filed out, and Dei followed them…

… and immediately regretted it.

A man stood there, scanning all of them.

"They all could work…" A woman came up to him. "The girl, the one with the dark hair. She'll work perfectly."

"You think?

"Enough energy for years."

Dei stepped back. "What do you mean? Perfect for what?!" John put an arm in front of her. "You're not getting her!"

"Yeah, who the hell do you think you are?!" Oh, this Doctor was so ginger…

*Dei POV*

The man pushed John away harshly, and slapped the Doctor right on the face. That earned him many glares, from me, Sherlock, Dean (OMG best love triangle EVER!), John, Sam, and the Doctor herself.

"The winged one will follow."

That just caused everyone to be confused. Especially me. No one had wings!

He grabbed my wrist and pulled.

"Hey! I don't have wings!"

I heard them yelling, but suddenly it didn't matter, as I was seated in a chair in a completely white room. Something went onto my head, and the yelling was louder, more distressed.

Suddenly I was lost in memories…

*Flashback, Still Dei POV*

I sat up slowly, and heard soft music in the background…

_'__D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
>I see things that nobody else sees.<br>(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
>I see things that nobody else sees)'<em>

A little girl sat in front of me, and I saw the woman behind her, decked out with jewelry and makeup, brushing her hair in a strangely mad way. I idly wondered if she was insane, and kneeled in front of the little girl. She had my same hair, and I remembered a dress like that, white with long sleeves and poofs on the shoulders and lower half.

Then the little girl's face snapped up, eyes watching me intensely.

My eyes…

"_Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on  
>Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry.<em>" She sang to me, and stood, walking off and down the stairs robotically.

"_When you turn your back she pulls out a flask, and forgets his infidelity._" I sang back softly, and looked around, tears edging at my eyelids.

This was my room.

I ran after the little girl, me, and immediately reeled back when I came upon the image of my 'father' kicking my fallen little girl body.

You remember when I told you how my mother had died? Well, he remarried. That woman loved me. To the point of insanity, she loved me.

But not like a daughter. No, I was her doll.

'_Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic  
>Go back to being plastic.<br>No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens  
>One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen.<em>'

I ran out of the room and went through Nathan. Yeah, through. Did I forget to tell you I have a brother?

I shivered at the cold that ran through my spine, and went outside to the swirling snow, and I screamed out loud, as loud as I could, and fell to my knees, tears glistening down my cheeks. I hadn't cried this much since Elementary school…

'_Places, places, get in your places  
>Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.<br>Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
>Please don't let them look through the curtains.<em>'

Suddenly the snow lifted and I was in front of the school I used to go to.

Haven't been to Elementary in a long time. Nor Middle School, and it's been awhile since High school, hasn't it, I thought ruefully.

I remember that first day I got out of High School… suddenly we were in my bedroom again, but I was older now, the first day out of high school…

The younger me lay back and puffed that cursed cigarette, gazing repentantly at her pants, they were terribly wrinkled.

And unrightfully so, my 'mother' was going to fix that soon. Wasn't she?

'_Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
>Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?<br>Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
>Please don't let them look through the curtains.<em>'

As soon as I thought that, my 'mother' walked in and told her to stand, and quickly took the cigarette, took off her pants, and off her shirt went. The woman dressed her in a black dress exactly like the dress that was on the little girl me. Except it was black. Like I said.

I pushed past them and went downstairs. My brother was addicted to many drugs, but he was always my favorite.

SuperWhoLock and a bunch of other shows got me through all this hell…

As if on cue, a 15 year old me appeared, remote to the television in hand, pressing play to Doctor Who.

Everything I think just seems to appear in this memory world…

Hold on a second!

'_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
>I see things that nobody else sees.<br>(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
>I see things that nobody else sees)<em>'

I thought really hard on the moment I got the book.

The moment I got the book…

Moment… got… book…

*Outside, 3rd Person*

"NO! THAT'LL KILL HER!" The Doctor yelled, nearly falling off the railing, before Dean pulled her back slightly.

"Hey, Doc, calm! We'll get her back. That's a promise." Her memories, Dei walking through her memories kept playing on the walls, and some parts made them flinch.

Suddenly, The Doctor vaulted off the railing, landing at the controls a little awkwardly, giving a sound of pain, then she promptly started tinkering with the controls.

"Doctor! That was highly reckless and could have gotten you killed or severely hurt!" Sherlock yelled at her, and she promptly yelled back with a smirk, "But it didn't!"

'_Hey girl (hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl)  
>Hey girl, open your walls, play with your doll,<br>We'll be a perfect family._'

"This song is so depressing…" John whispered, hanging his head.

*Inside the Flashback, Dei POV*

I watched as the scene changed to when I found the book, and frowned at something I noticed in the box that I hadn't noticed before.

I picked the note up and read it silently.

"Dear Deidra Renato,  
>You won't remember reading this, because once the old you finished reading it, you promptly threw it back in the box and forgot. It took that big machine you're strapped to at the moment. You don't know us, at least not personally, not yet, we're another… faction, you could say? Consists of me, that's Gabriel, since you don't know, Jack Harkness, Greg Lestrade, Rory Williams, Meg, and Molly Hooper. Not many chicks, if you can tell. We're… neutral, I guess? You are probably with the Doctor, Dean, Sam, Sherlock, and John, right? Then you've met Crowley, the Master, and Moriarty, correct? Or at least one of them. The Master, right? I ship you so much. Rory and Molly ship you and John. Meg and Lestrade are neutral, but they do want to see how it pans out. And Jack just wants to try to flirt with you either way.<br>So since you're from a universe where we are shows, you know I'm an Archangel, correct? Oh, good, my winged one. That probably doesn't make sense to you yet, and neither will a lot of stuff. But don't worry. You'll pull through. You always do.  
>-Gabriel."<p>

I slowly pulled it away from me, and folded it, stuffing it into my pocket.

'_Places, places, get in your places  
>Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.<br>Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
>Please don't let them look through the curtains.<em>'

I felt a tugging sensation in my pocket again, and in my lower stomach, and I pulled out the book. I read the quote aloud, like all the others. "I cannot exist without you - I am forgetful of everything but seeing you again - my Life seems to stop there - I see no further. You have absorbed me. I have a sensation at the present moment as though I were dissolving... I have been astonished that Men could die Martyrs for religion - I have shuddered at it - I shudder no more - I could be martyred for my Religion - Love is my religion - I could die for that - I could die for you. My creed is Love and you are its only tenet - You have ravished me away by a Power I cannot resist."

There was more feeling, then I passed out.

'_Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
>Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?<br>Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
>Please don't let them look through the curtains.<em>'

*Outside, 3rd Person*

The Doctor laughed out loud in glee as she shut down the machine, jumping back. "That should do it!" A whirring sounded, and a Fob watch fell from the sky.

Her laughter immediately stopped, and she went grim.

"Oh my god! Is that what I think it is?" Sherlock asked. Dean glared at him idly, then said almost respectfully, almost, "It's a Fob Watch. Like a Time Lord Fob watch. Like when they were at the end of time with Martha…

"Like with the Master-!" The 2 said at the same time, and stared at each other.

"But you weren't there. Yes I was! WE WERE THE ONES THERE! With 10! Tell him Doctor!" They both said in unison, turning to the pale ginger.

"You forgot each other for a reason… I'm so sorry… You 2 did something stupid… So stupid to try and save me. So I made sure you forgot each other. I… I'll give you memories of each other… but you must never remember what you 2 did. You were just like Rose…."

'_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
>I see things that nobody else sees.<br>(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
>I see things that nobody else sees)<em>'

*In Rose's World*

Castiel was confused as to how the whole situation changed from him speaking calmly to the blonde in front of him, to her standing across the room chatting quietly to someone on the phone. Like he couldn't hear. She was speaking to a Captain Jack Harkness, someone from another universe.

They spoke how the universes were collapsing again, and how a man fell through onto her lawn, asking for the Doctor.

She mentioned softly that her Ten was dead.

Castiel waited as the door rang and Rose answered to see a one Captain Jack Harkness walk in.

"Did you find out her name?" Rose asked, worry in her eyes.

"No, it's just as hidden as the Doctor's. Her academy name is Tau though." Castiel's head snapped up.

"Who's name?" He asked, watching intensely.

They both looked at each other uneasily. Then they looked at him with blank faces.

"The Mistress." They said in unison.

"Mistress? Mistress who?"

*Back to the Doctor's Universe*

Dei sat up slowly, falling off the chair right in front of the Fob watch, as the other's watched apprehensively.

Dei slowly reached out and fingered the Fob watch, then pressed the button on the side.

Gold riverlets of time energy escaped the Fob watch, and suddenly Dei screamed in pain and threw her arms out like a starfish, regenerating.

When the gold died away, a woman with dirty blonde hair and those same grey purple eyes. Her nose was smaller, her lips were fuller, her cheek bones were just a little sharper, her jawline less pronounced, and her cleavage was larger.

The Doctor stepped back and nearly fell as everyone else gave a shocked reaction.

"Mistress?" She asked, then added in a softer voice, "Tau?"

She looked up and grinned. "Doctor…"

Her face went grim and stood up.

"Am I a good person?"

**I'm sorry people that it took me so long, but this IS the longest chapter!**

**Amy: Are you close to the end yet?**

**Martha: *Reading overviews of other chapters* Not even close.**

**Clara: This is a wibbly wobbly timey wimey mess.**

**Meg: Got that right.**

**KK, review, follow, favorite, etc.**


	5. ChocolateCheese GingerTea Mistress Mary

**Chapter 5**

**Chocolate Cheese, Ginger Tea, Mistress Mary **

**Last Chapter of part 1.**

**Donna: So are you going to send her back to ten, forward to eleven, other stuff?**

**Me: Yeah, maybe in the other parts. Aw, who am I kidding? Of course I am! So, this story will say complete, but I will make a sequel story, part 2.**

**Martha: Here's the end of part 1. It just shows where everyone is at, develops on Rose's and Castiel's relationship, that sort of thing. It will mostly be about them, because the development of their relationship haven't really been in the other chapters. She's making it different parts, because she had an amazing crossover plot bunny visit her in the middle of the night.**

**Lilith: It's a Psych/Doctor Who fic. See you in part 2, the sequel! And possibly episode 2. Or Series 2, but she won't be as slow as Moffat was while he makes Sherlock.**

**Me: Exactly.**

Tau stood and suddenly a blinding light engulfed the room, and her world went black.

*Utopia, 3rd Person*

Martha was just trying to give him hope that he wasn't the Last Time Lord. The Doctor, however, wouldn't hear it. Dean wondered why.

Sam and Sherlock knew why he didn't want to believe he wasn't the last one, because all the others were poisoned by the war.

John and Jack understood even more, because they had seen people poisoned by war.

Suddenly a blinding light came up behind them, and someone fell to the floor.

They all snapped to look at the person, who was standing up slowly, and the Doctor nearly fell back with shock. "Mistress?!"

She finally was standing upright, and she turned toward the Doctor. "Hello, Doctor! Look, just regenerated!" She spread her arms out and grinned at the Doctor.

"So, you are what the Face of Boe meant by I am not alone?"

"Yep! Weeellll, not exactly. I'm not the only one."

The Doctor suddenly stomped closer to her.

"Who else is there?!"

She smiled a little creepily. "Spoilers." The Doctor took a step back, and she spread her arms again, making them go up like wings.

"The Winged One is back again!"

"At least give me a hint on who." The Doctor said quietly.

"It's a he. A friend of ours. From the academy~!"

"Which one?" The Doctor asked.

"Spoilers."

*Rose's World*

Castiel was forced to his feet by Jack Harkness, and Rose beckoned him so Castiel followed her.

"So, who are you then?" She asked in an inquisitive tone. Castiel looked into her eyes. "My name is Castiel, and I am an angel of the Lord."

Rose stopped and turned to him, searching his eyes. "You aren't lying…" Rose said, "But how can that be true?" She asked softly.

"You are from a different universe, I do not sense any Angels here… I do not sense a heaven or hell."

"Then where do you go when you die here?" Rose asked, worry coating her voice.

Castiel tried to sense the souls of the dead.

"All of them left the universe… It makes it impossible for them to come back.

"People come back in other universes?" Jack asked, entering the conversation.

"Not usually, but it sometimes happens."

Rose kept walking to the car, and Jack got in the back.

Castiel went into the passenger seat, and Rose gave him a slightly forced blinding smile.

"We're off to Torchwood!"

*Torchwood*

Rose leaded the 2 to the Universe hopper station, and took 3 off of the pedestal. She gave one to Cass, one to Jack, and put one on herself.

Castiel poked the thing idly. "What is this?"

"Dimension hopper. We'll go to the Doctor, your dimension, and see if we can't save all the Universes." Rose said, then stepped forward and pointed to the big orange button.

"Slam your hand on it when I say now." Castiel nodded, and they all got ready to press the buttons.

"NOW!"

A blinding white light filled the room, and suddenly the world morphed around them, and they were in a parking lot.

"So, where are we? When are we?" Jack asked, idly wondering if he was becoming the third wheel.

"Lebanon, Kansas. 2014. September 13th."

Rose didn't even bother asking how he knew, and turned to notice her surroundings.

That was when she noticed the big blue box tucked into the corner of a building. Next to a door.

She got closer to the Tardis, and stroked the side to feel dust cling onto her hand. "What is this?" She asked, and turned to look back at her surroundings.

It was like a ghost town, no one for miles.

"Where is everyone?" Jack voiced her thoughts, and Rose almost cursed her slowness.

"No idea. I do not feel anyone for miles."

Suddenly someone popped up in front of them.

It startled Castiel, Jack, and Rose collectively.

He had on a red fez, a Time Vortex manipulator, and was carrying a mop. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" He asked, stepping forward slowly at the sight of all of them.

"Rose, Castiel, Jack! It's good to see you guys! Oh, it's old you! Chocolate cheese, ginger tea, Mistress Mary!" He… cursed? Sort of…

"What does that mean?" Rose asked, and Jack understood immediately.

So did Cass. "Doctor?" They asked in unison.

"Yes! It's me! I'm baaaack~!" He called, and smiled at them.

But he suddenly seemed to remember something. "Oh, right, trapped in the Pandorica. I have to go, but it was nice seeing you. Oh, did you know I got married?! Yes, while I was the girl, I got married to-!" And suddenly he was gone in a flash of light again.

Rose gaped. "Are you serious? This is worse than his name! Worse than the Mistress' name, for that matter."

"I bet it was Sherlock."

Jack gaped at Cass. "I say Dean!"

Before they could argue farther, Rose put her hand up.

"Let's just get into the Tardis."

"I say we go into the Men Of Letters Bunker." Jack spoke up.

"Oh, right, you were there. You flirted with Sam." Castiel accused mildly.

"Yes, I did, didn't I?" Jack smirked at Cass, and Rose sighed, turning to the 2 places they could go.

"The Tardis is the safest ship in the universe, unless you go somewhere alien and extremely unsafe, but the Bunker is the safest place in the world, nothing can get in without the key. Nothing whatsoever." Jack said to Rose.

"Couldn't people just pick the lock? How is that safe?" Rose asked.

"No, it's like the Tardis. It uses a key, can anyone pick that lock?" Rose pondered this, then said in defeat, "No…"

"I don't have the key." Cass said slowly.

"I do, don't worry." Jack said, grabbing the key and waving it in the air.

"Alright, the bunker. Fine." Rose said, walking to the door and waiting for Jack to open it. He did, and the 3 walked in, shutting the door behind them.

"Whoa… what is this place?" Rose asked in awe.

"The bunker." Cass said, and continued, "Would you like to see the Library? Garage? Bat Cave?" That caught Rose's attention. "Bat Cave? Are you serious?"

Cass nodded, and beckoned her, taking her to the Bat Cave.

Jack smiled as they left him alone in the room.

"Best pairing ever."

The Doctor raked as hand through her red hair. "Chocolate cheese, ginger tea, Mistress Mary!" She cursed.

"What does that mean?" Sherlock asked. They all were confused by this.

"Chocolate cheese, together, is my favorite food. Ginger tea is my favorite tea. Mistress Mary is a children's story which became a play at the academy. Tau played her. It's the reason why she named herself the Mistress."

"So it's a… curse?" John asked. The Doctor shrugged. "Sort of. It's mine, don't say it."

She got a few weird looks at that.

"We have to- no, hold on."

She turned and started to the Tardis.

"What?" Dean asked.

"She went back to end of time."

She stopped. "Forward to the end of time?" The Doctor ran to the Tardis, and the others followed.

"I could use some chocolate cheese and ginger tea!" She called back.

Aoife sat on her Dalek throne and watched the groups on her TVs.

"This is fun, isn't it, Rick?" He didn't answer, but Aoife didn't really expect him to.

"What do you say…" She turned to the Dalek next to her.

"…Oswin?"

"You will not win! My clever Doctor will win, he always wins!"

**Oh whoa, end of series/part/episode? One. **

**Meg: Now you're on to PsychWho then, correct? **

**Amy: Yeah, I hope to be in that story!**

**Me: Uh, the Doctor is Ten.**

**Martha: So it's me?**

**Donna: I could be the companion.**

**Rose: Or me!**

**Me: Yeah. Follow, favorite, review, wait for the sequel!**


	6. Part 2 AN

_**To **_**people who actually read this, updates will be slow. I've decided to scrap my PsychWho fic and I am going to rewrite something similar to this but with only Doctor Who, and even though I'm not to fond of it, it will be a Time Lady. Some scenes from this story will be the same, and on this story there will be long ANs like this in between parts. Every 5 chapters is 1 part, and every 3 parts is one series/season, like Sherlock.**

_**Sorry**_ **again, but good luck when I get to the next story. I will try and update it a lot. Please, review, favorite, follow. It gives me strength to update!**


End file.
